The present invention relates to a pouch film for a battery cell system, to a battery cell system, to a method for producing the same, to a battery module, and to a battery.
A battery cell is an electrochemical energy storage device that, when being discharged, converts the stored chemical energy into electrical energy by an electrochemical reaction. It is becoming apparent that, in the future, new battery systems, for which there are very stringent requirements in respect of reliability, safety, performance capability and service life, will be used both in stationary applications, such as wind turbines, in motor vehicles designed as hybrid or electric motor vehicles, and in electronic devices. Owing to their high energy density, lithium-ion batteries, in particular, are used as energy storage devices for electrically driven motor vehicles.
US 2013/0273413 discloses a battery having a multiplicity of cells that are disposed on a plate. When ready for operation, the battery has an asymmetrical shape, such that use can be made of available space inside a portable electronic device.
WO 2014/038891 has a secondary battery having a multiplicity of electrode assemblies that are inserted in cavities of a continuous sheath. The sheath is then partitioned off between each of the electrode assemblies, such that the electrode assemblies are separate from one another in their cavities.